bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Bubsy 3D/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym odcinku mojego programu. Gdy we wczesnych latach dziewięćdziesiątych, wojny konsolowe ruszyły pełną parą, a w szczególności ta pomiędzy segą a nintendo, wśród korporacji tworzących gry wideo, rozpoczął się wielki bum na maskotki, reprezentujące ich flagowe tytuły. Wielkie N miało między innymi, wąsatego hydraulika Mario, który w każdej swojej przygodzie rusza na pomoc księżniczce Peach, wyciągając ją z opresji złego żółwia z kolcami. Dzielną łowczynię nagród Samus Aran, która chroni galaktykę przed kosmicznymi piratami. Czy chociażby Linka, który w serii Legend of Zelda, w pojedynkę musi odzyskać wszystkie elementy tajemniczego artefaktu o nazwie try force, i uratować krainę High rule przed Ganonem. Natomiast konkurencyjna Sega miała w zanadrzu Sonika, czyli niebieskiego jeża poruszającego się z ponaddźwiękową szybkością, który bardziej trafiał do młodszej widowni. Widząc ten stan rzeczy nieistniejące już dzisiaj Akolejd, postanowiło pójść za duchem czasu, wypluwając na świat Bubsy-ego, rudego rysia uzbrojonego po zęby w dowcipasy, który doczekał się nawet swojego telewizyjnego pilota. A gdy branża rzuciła się na trzeci wymiar, panowie z Akolejdu ponownie chcieli uszczknąć kawałek z tego tortu, na czym się, lekko mówiąc srogo potknęli. Bowiem ta decyzja poskutkowała wypuszczeniem największej nędzy platformowo podobnej kiedykolwiek, jeśli nie jednej z najgorszych gier w historii. Co więc poszło nie tak? Za chwilę się przekonamy. Tak więc, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Bubsy 3D, niosąca podtytuł zakazana, to znaczy zafutrzana planeta, wypełzła z piekielnych czeluści 20 listopada 1996 roku w północnej Ameryce, a niecałe dziewięć miesięcy później w Europie, za pośrednictwem kalifornijskiego Akolejdu. A motorem napędowym, czyli innymi słowy producentami tego bubla, było Idetic, studio, które dzisiaj figuruje pod nazwą Bend Studio. I co ciekawe, i to mówiąc naprawdę z pełną powagą, ludzie którzy maczali przy tym tworze łapska, w przeciwieństwie do bab zje go, wyszli na prostą. Bowiem trzy lata po wyprodukowaniu tych elektronicznych wymiocin, wydali niesamowicie grywalnego Saj fon Fylter, który przerodził się w cykl rozrośnięty do aż siedmiu, znamienitych tytułów, oraz dwie części Anczartyd, na konsolę przenośną playstation vita. Dokładnie tak, nie przesłyszeliście się, Ci goście zdołali przejść od obrośniętego grubą warstwą zgnilizny paskudztwa, abominacji wręcz, do klasy niemalże triple ej. Ewenement na skalę międzynarodową, jeśli nie międzyplanetarną. I w dodatku, o ile się nie mylę, pierwszy taki przypadek w historii mojej serii. Mimo wszystko, ich największe wyczyny nie zdołają zmazać na dobre z kart historii ich największego występku. Spłodzenia wierutnej zdrady przeciwko człowieczeństwu, jaką niewątpliwie jest dzisiejszy twór. Ale nie wyprzedzajmy faktów. Zanim jednak przejdę do głębszego omówienia, czyli chleba powszedniego mojego programu, zerknijmy wpierw do bazy recenzji w sieci. O ile dzisiaj portale o tematyce gier wideo trąbią wzdłuż i wszerz, jaką to czwarta odsłona, licząc wydanie na konsolę atari dżaguar, była opłakaną wręcz wtopą, to wówczas żaden z portali skupiających się wokół elektronicznej rozgrywki, nie kruszył kopii i nie bił na alarm. Racja, została ona przyjęta ciepło z umiarem, ale mimo wszystko, notami wcale nie odstępowała od przeciętnych poprzedniczek popełnionych przez imydżys software. Mark Skorupa w swojej ocenie dla portalu GameZilli kom, rozpływał się nad Bubsy do tego stopnia, że wystawił mu 81 punktów na 100. Kadra z GameSpotu była skłonna postawić trójwymiarowemu bab zje mu pięć i pół na dziesięć. Jedyny głos rozsądku w tej sprawie zdała się mieć kadra z lkplay, która mimo prawie pięcioletniego spóźnienia, zdołała spojrzeć na grę trochę trzeźwiejszym okiem niż pozostali, wystawiając i tak nieco zawyżone 4 na 10. Skonfrontowanie z rzeczywistością stało się jednak dopiero w ciągu kolejnych dekad, bo wtedy na światło dzienne wyszła chociażby pisemna recenzja niezależnego The Window Game Critic, zwieńczona dosadną szkolną pałą z minusem. Trzymajcie się więc mocno. Chwilę po uruchomieniu konsoli, przeczesaniu się przez gąszcz emblematów dystrybutora, wydawcy oraz samych autorów, oczywiście w pełnym, urywającym dupę trójwymiarze, oraz przeczekaniu szkaradnego otwarcia, o którym wspomnę nieco później, przed naszymi oczętami ukazuje się ekran tytułowy, który jest tak naszpikowany niedomogami, że nawet nie wiem od czego zacząć. Demo uruchamia się zaledwie piętnaście sekund po pojawieniu się meni, nawet podczas wzmożonej aktywności. Napisy wyglądają jak łord arty wyjęte z pierwszego ofisa, atom generuje tyle błysku, że nawet sam kocur przymyka na nie oko, napisy wyglądają jak oblane wybielaczem, nasz główny bohater wraz ze swoją zdobyczą jest zawieszony w przestrzeni kosmicznej, a w ustawieniach, dostępnych zresztą pod kwadratem, w trakcie zmiany głośności muzyki, ona sama przy każdej modyfikacji odtwarza się od nowa. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że to wygląda jak czepianie się na potęgę, bądź wyszukiwanie błędów na siłę, ale na litość boską, to jest produkt zatwierdzony przez ludzi pracujących w Sony. To ścierwo było faktycznie przyzwolone do sprzedaży i zostało stworzone przez ludzkie stworzenia, a nie bezrozumne pozaziemskie istoty, które ukradkiem zostało wyrzucone prosto na naszą Matkę Ziemię, przez jakiegoś bękarta z Alfa Centauri. Niech to więc dotrze do waszej świadomości. Akcja tej zakichanej zakały rozgrywa się na planecie Rejon, zamieszkanej przez nadnaturalne istoty zwane wełniakami, w dniu wczorajszym. Nie w niedalekiej przyszłości, w odległej galaktyce, innym wymiarze, czy chociażby w 2000 roku, tylko kurwa wczoraj. Tak, to jedna z tych gier. Wracając do tematu, na owym ciele niebieskim właśnie trwa zebranie czarnych charakterów, prowadzone przez dwugłowego czerwonego kosmitę o imieniu Poli i Ester, na którym to planowana jest zemsta na naszym futrzanym koleżce. Podczas tej tyrady dowiadujemy się, że nasz wiewiór został już przez ufoludków schwytany podczas pobytu na Ziemi, ale w związku z problemami technicznymi, rakieta która go przewoziła, rozbiła się gdzieś na ich domostwie. Jako gracz wcielamy się w tytułowego Bubsy go, a naszym świętym obowiązkiem jest zebranie atomów oraz części, które posłużą do odbudowy statku kosmicznego, oraz przy okazji wybicie w pień każdego kto stanie nam na drodze, włącznie ze złoczyńcami, którzy nas porwali. Sama ta pseudo fabuła, a raczej jej skrawki, zostały nam przedstawione rzecz jasna w filmie początkowym, który trwa bagatela trzy minuty, i dwadzieścia trzy sekundy. Cuttscenka ta tak się niemiłosiernie dłużyła, że podczas projekcji podpierałem swoje oczy wykałaczkami, i dostarczałem organizmowi kofeiny kubek za kubkiem, by tylko przetrwać te katusze. Rozgrywka prezentuje się następująco. Zostajemy ni stąd ni zowąd wypierdoleni na jakąś rozległą połać terenu, a naszą powinnością jest odnalezienie portalu, dzięki któremu udamy się do kolejnej części krainy. Robimy to skacząc okazjonalnie na przybyszów z kosmosu, omijając niezidentyfikowane obiekty latające, uruchamiając kolorowe pokrętełka, przełączniki czy inne wiatraczki ociekające tęczą, oraz oczywiście zbierając szczątki wraka, który kiedyś zwał się rakietą. W trakcie naszej przygody zdobywamy kolejne bonusy bądź dopalacze, dające nam chwilową niewidzialność, nieśmiertelność, bądź dodatkowe życie. A gdy trafimy w niektórych etapach do akwenów, raz na jakiś czas musimy się zasilić podtrzymującymi nas przy życiu bąbelkami, wypełnionymi tlenem. I wszystko by było odjebane na picuś glancuś, gdyby nie jedna, fundamentalna dla tego gatunku rzecz. Mowa tu oczywiście o sterowaniu, które jest równie przyjemne, co depilacja włosów łonowych lepem na muchy. Jako, że trzecia odsłona Bubsy go pojawiła się na playstation przed debiutem dual shocka, ruch bohatera został rozłożony na krzyżak. I o ile strzałki pionowe pozwalają nam brnąć do przodu oraz podskakiwać do tyłu, to te po bokach umożliwiają nam jedynie obracanie naszego kotowatego, a nie stawianie kroków odpowiednio w lewo lub w prawo. Dodajmy do tego pracę kamery, stale zasłanianej przez obiekty, która to podczas skoku kieruje się automatycznie na podłogę, oraz typowe dla gniotów z szaraka problemy z detekcją kolizji, a otrzymamy doświadczenie porównywalne do operowania rozklekotanym czołgiem na oklapłej gąsienicy wykonanej z wysuszonych patyków i zeschniętych liści. Bez wiadra prozaku nie podchodź. W skład watahy dyletantów do wysłania w niebyt, wchodzą między innymi wspomniane wcześniej różnobarwne wełniaki, najczęściej stojące nieruchomo, które obrzucają naszego kocura kamieniami na ziemi, pod wodą bądź w powietrzu, latając na śmigiełkach. Ufa, które przy bliższym spotkaniu zabierają nas swoim nadprzyrodzonym przedświtem. Kulejące małże, które biegają po planszach bez krzty rozumu. Gargantuiczne wkurwione iskry, które z miejsca zsyłają nas na tamten świat. Zielone robaki wypluwające w naszym kierunku białe promienie. Półprzezroczyste galaretowate żmije, zapierdalające z prędkością smrodu ku naszej zgubie. Olbrzymie napakowane krwiście czerwone ptaki przypominające nieco kolibry, które ślą w naszą stronę zielone hipnotyczne fale wprost ze swoich gałek ocznych. Podskakujące czarne kulki nin dża, które obrzucają nas czerwoną tarczą do rzutek. Oraz fauna wód płynących, w której zawierają się drapieżne psoryby, oraz rozgwiazdy, które za pociągnięciem różdżki prędko nas zakleszczają. I mimo, iż sztuczna inteligencja jest wybitnie sztuczna, a inteligentna jedynie z nazwy, to obrywamy tutaj tak czy siak, ponownie z powodu sterowania. Albowiem by zgładzić napatoczoną maszkarę, wpierw należy na nią skoczyć, a dokładniej na jej najbardziej wysunięty w górę piksel, którego trafienie graniczy z cudem. Na usta wręcz ciśnie się tylko jedno, sakramentalne wręcz zdanie. Czy to haniebne plugactwo było kurwa sklejane za pomocą śliny? Przyjemna jak gangrena zęba, jest również eksploracja spreparowanych przez twórców lądów. Każdy z osiemnastu poziomów to jeden gigantyczny areał, zupełnie nieprzystosowany do umiejętności naszej dwunożnej pokraki, który został wypełniony po brzegi zakrętami, w które bab zji nie potrafi z wiadomych przyczyn wejść, wzniesieniami oraz pagórkami, przez które nie idzie się wdrapać. Punkty kontrolne, jeśli w ogóle są, to najczęściej znajdują się tuż przed pojawiającymi się znikąd przeciwnikami, a jednokolorowe platformy, także te spadające, są oddalone od siebie co mila. A chyba nie muszę wspominać, że ze względu na pokrętną kamerę i przebrzydłe sterowanie, nie trudno jest się z ześlizgnąć i wpaść prosto do śmiercionośnej wody. Byśmy jednak nadto się nie nudzili, na drodze czyhają na nas także różnorakie atrakcje jak, przejażdżka na futurystycznym talerzu z wielkimi gałami, który sunie po wodzie na swoich chromowanych widelcach, ostra jazda na gwiezdnych wehikułach, która przy braku uwagi może się skończyć kąpielą w żrącym płynie, dmuchawy, których aktywowanie burzy ściany bądź uruchamia platformy, oraz wreszcie moczopędne walki z szefami, sztuk trzy, które mają miejsce na arenach. Na nich przyjdzie się nam zmierzyć z latającym na kalkulatorze brylowatym kujonem, zmutowanym słoniem, a także dwugłowym maszkaronem, który mogliście podziwiać w intrze. W trakcie każdej potyczki, adrenalina wręcz tryska z każdego rogu. Oprawa audiowizualna jest tak obleśna, że nawet osobnik o stalowym żołądku, któremu nie straszny godzinny maraton 2 girls 1 cop, przeplatany Serbskim Filmem, chwilę po zobaczeniu chociażby urywka zrzutu ekranu tej chujni, zwróciłby obiad wraz ze sztućcami. Bowiem każdy jeden piksel tej elektronicznej chałtury, wygląda jak prototypowa wersja alfa, w early accessie work in progres. Teksturami bałbym się podetrzeć dupsko. Modele składają się z niskiej ilości ostrych jak żyleta trójkątów, którymi nietrudno by było się pochlastać. Podczas biegu, bubsy wygląda tak jakby wpadł w naelektryzowany drut kolczasty na pełnej kurwie, a animacja skoku składa się jedynie z pięciu klatek animacji. Zresztą nic dziwnego, gdyż miejska legenda głosi, że została przepisana z nieudanego portu na Segę trzydzieści dwa iks prosto na konsolę Sony. Równie wątpliwej jakości jest strona dźwiękowa. Muzyka przypomina, rzępolenie rodem z nawiedzonego wesołego miasteczka, dla obłąkanych szaleńców. Dzięki targanie podduszonego kurczaka o szczotkę do butów, połączone ze wskakiwaniem gołą stopą na opróżnioną butelkę musztardy. Prawdziwym gwoździem programu, jest tytułowa gwiazda wieczoru, czyli bab zji, którego prędko znienawidzimy z płomieniem tysiąca ogni. Rzuca on bowiem nietrafionymi, chybionymi, grubo ciętymi dowcipasami i innymi żarcikami gdy tylko zdarzy się okazja, doprowadzając przy okazji potencjalnego gracza do szewskiej pasji. Zresztą, tylko rzućcie na to uchem. Konkludując, Bubsy 3D to zarówno nowotwór, który powoli lecz skutecznie, zabija branżę od środka, jak i także podręcznikowy przykład i przestroga dla aspirujących wizjonerów, jak nie należy tworzyć gier wideo. To tragiczna w skutkach przesiadka do trójwymiaru, która nigdy nie powinna się ukazać. Wizualna strona wygląda jak maxwellowe wymiociny, oponenci są głupsi niż ustawa przewiduje, mapy nie są w żaden sposób skonstruowane w oparciu o motorykę kierowanej postaci, suchary Bubsye go wywołują zażenowanie z prędkością światła, a sterowanie, czyli to co w grach zręcznościowych najistotniejsze, to zło wcielone i skaranie boskie. Mało tego, nawet zakończenie, zarówno te stuprocentowe, jawnie pluje odbiorcy w twarz, który wyrwał z życiorysu 4 godziny dla tego fiaska. Boli mnie to tym bardziej, że zjadłem zęby na nie jednej platformówce. Kastracja głównego bohatera, amputacja jego wszystkich kończyn, wycięcie żyletkami strun głosowych i umoczenie jego łba w beczce z kwasem byłoby jedynie wzniesieniem na piedestał, a ludzie odpowiedzialni za to łajno, by odkupić winy, powinni wysterylizować każdego żyjącego kota na naszym globie i człowieka który tylko zbliżył się do pudełka. Wolałbym czyścić obsraną po brzegi kocią kuwetę za pomocą swoich siekaczy, napierdalać swoje jabłko Adama młotem kowalskim, niż kiedykolwiek powrócić do tej zatęchłej odrazy. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen.Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 10) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2015) Category:Transkrypty NGW (zręcznościowe)